


It Ended Before It Started

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Series: 30 Angst Bunnies [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Community: 30_angsts, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momiji's life was fated from the day he was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ended Before It Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one in my 30 Angst Bunnies series. Why did I choose Momiji for this task? *hugs* Because he's my sad, angst bunny! x3 I love the little guy sooo much. :\ But I do realize that he has a seriously screwed up life despite his sunny disposition and it totally breaks my heart. So for each part of this series, I'm going to explore his carefully hid angst.
> 
> Written for prompt #24 - Blush (no future)

From the day he had been born, Momiji Sohma's life had been condemned. When his mother hugged her beautiful blond haired baby boy shortly after his birth, Momiji's future transformed. Every hope and aspiration Momiji's parents had for him, vanished in that single moment. The blond boy, as he got older, began to realize his bleak future. When his mother forgot him, Momiji realized he no longer had a future. He pretended not to notice. Not to care when Momo was born.

It killed him and he allowed Akito to convince him further that there was no chance for a change. It was impossible. Unattainable.

Then he met Tohru for the first time at the school festival. Her beauty, innocence, and carefully hid sorrow, so like his own, made him blush as he realized something. For the first time in his young, short life a sense of clarity overcame Momiji. There suddenly seemed like endless possibilities and his bleak future opened up. There was a chance for a future after all. Akito had been wrong.

**-End-**


End file.
